A Moody Shinji
by haveyounomercy
Summary: A very moody Shinji goes to practice and scares everyone. Tachibana sits down with him and asks him what happened. Shinji makes Tachibana regret his decision. One-shot, ShinjixRyoma.


**A/N Dear Lord. Three FanFics. One day. All Shinji! What's wrong with me?**

**This one is for ****animehphantom****, because she asked so nicely. It was written for the prompt "ShinjixRyoma, Karupin".**

* * *

Something was obscenely, horrifyingly, wrong. The air that surrounded the Fudoumine courts was heavy, as each of the players felt uneasy and nervous. Tachibana was not impressed.

Kamio's rhythm had dropped quite considerably, Ishida's Hadoukyuu's were almost weak, Uchida and Mori had no connection in all during doubles, and even he was getting a bit fidgety.

As if on cue, the wind started blowing, gently pressing Shinji's hair to the side of his face.

If it were a normal day, Shinji would have complained about how the wind was so annoying and that it was always blowing in his eyes and whatnot.

But on this particular day, Shinji turned slowly to face the direction of the wind, and glared a very ferocious glare.

This would not have been so terrible had the entire tennis team not been standing in the very direction the wind had come from.

Tachibana had to block out the sounds of his team members dying to question why Shinji had been in such a bad mood.

"Shinji, what's wrong?" He asked as he tentatively approached the glaring tennis racket wielding boy.

"Nothing." Shinji said. And with that, he left to bash a tennis ball against a wall furiously.

Now everyone knew something was wrong. Shinji never missed a chance to mumble. Never.

Eventually, Tachibana coaxed Shinji into sitting down with him in the clubroom and having some tea.

"So, Shinji, what happened? You've been acting weird all day, and frankly, it's freaking the others out." Tachibana asked.

Shinji took a deep breath. Seeing this as a warning signal, Tachibana braced himself for what was to come. How clever of him.

"Well, yesterday I went out for a little walk because my mom said I wasn't getting enough exercise. Which is so not true, because I'm on a tennis team and I play matches regularly, and I'm not fat at all. Ask anyone, I'm the slimmest person they've ever seen. But since my mom was whining so much I went on the walk, even though it was dark and cold and no one goes on walks after 9 in the evening. It was like my own mother wanted me to get mugged. While I was walking, I decided to go to the park because not many muggers go there. So on my way to the park I passed by the tennis equipment store that I like and I remembered that I still hadn't got my grip tape yet because of that stupid brat from Seigaku who took it from me that day. And as I was thinking about him, I suddenly heard his voice calling out something from somewhere. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but the second and third time the voice got closer until that boy straight walked into me. It was so rude, but he looked at me like I was the one at fault. He then had the nerve to ask me if I had seen his cat. I didn't even know he had a cat. When I told him this he looked like he didn't believe me, so I told him that I would help him look for his cat because I didn't have anything better to do. After that, we searched all around the park and we still hadn't found him in at least half an hour. All this time, I had been innocently talking to Echizen when suddenly he leaned over and gave a kiss to shut me up. Tachibana-san, you know how much I hate being shut up, but this time it actually wasn't that bad. It felt kind of nice. So we kind of stopped looking and kissed for a while, but then Echizen decided we had to start looking again, so I was dragged somewhere else to look for his cat. We finally found him an hour later in front one of those grocery stores. So I walked Echizen back to his house when all of a sudden his stupid cat scratched me." Shinji lifted his sleeve to show a rather nasty-looking scratch before pausing his story.

"That's all?" Tachibana decided to ignore the miracle Shinji had been mumbling the entire speech without a single breath as he sat, shocked. All this trauma for a scratch? And what was that about Shinji and Echizen kissing?

"Tachibana-san, I wasn't finished." Shinji glared. "After I told Echizen that his cat was stupid, he got all angry at me and shut the door in my face and said that our date was cancelled." Shinji finished in a rather depressed tone.

"You planned a date with Echizen?" Tachibana asked, still a little shaken.

"Weren't you listening? I guess I'll have to say everything again…" Shinji mumbled grumpily as he started his story again to the poor captain.

* * *

Tachibana finally got home 2 hours after practice had ended. Who would've thought that Shinji of all people would get moody because of relationship problems?

* * *

**Omake**

"So what happened to Shinji, Tachibana-san?" Kamio asked him the next day at practice.

"Whatever you do…" Tachibana paused to take an aspirin pill. "Don't ask him."


End file.
